


Catch Your Death

by MitzyCream1



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzyCream1/pseuds/MitzyCream1
Summary: Death is tired of Desire's games and decides to teach them a lesson.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Catch Your Death

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always loved and appreciated. XO

The family had not met in many years. How many is inconsequential. Suffice to say that I merely quantify the amount of years for the benefit of the reader, as to the Endless, the idea of "many years" would be beyond your comprehension. Sometimes these meetings were for family business and sometimes, albeit rarely, they were purely social. This was one of those unique times.

It was in fact Death who had called this gathering. The arrangements were made in the usual mundane way of standing in the gallery and holding a family member’s sigil The all too familiar incantation this time to act as an invitation for a future event. Before long the day had come! Death did all the important cleaning up and making sure her place looked suitable. She didn’t need any jokes about her lack of tidiness from Destruction like last time! Once she was satisfied all looked presentable she headed toward the dining area and waited. 

The first to arrive was Dream. It was of no surprise as he was always precisely on time. Next followed Destiny and then Destruction, Despair next and Second last was Delirium. Last but not least was of course Desire who was never on time for anything they felt was beneath them. 

Death relished her role as the hostess and made sure there were edible delights for everyone. She took time and care in choosing each and every single bit of cuisine, Making sure to match it to the personal tastes of each of her relations.  
The menu was as follows:

Dream - Turkey Breast with an almond and walnut crust. A side of white rice. A tart cherry juice for a complimentary beverage. Dessert would be an intriguing combination of kiwi and banana. Chamomile tea to follow. These culinary sleep aids have been factual proven to give anyone a good nights rest

Destruction - Greek style Lamb roasted in palm oil. A side of soy beans and corn. For dessert a sugary confection including chocolate and coconut. The cumulative effect of so many of these ingredients was factually known for their insurmountable damage to the planet.

Destiny - A nondescript dish of fish and a simple salad of beans and onions sprinkled with cheese in a light olive oil dressing. To drink: wine. A fortune cookie for dessert with Tea. ( heavy on the leaves). Most of these foods were used as tools in the art of ancient Greek divination.

Despair - Hamburger with french fries lots of ketchup. A tall cold glass of soda. To finish of this meal a large bowl of your favourite ice cream which has been discontinued crowned with candy sprinkles, gummies and butterscotch sauce.

Desire - A generous portion of raw oysters. Served with a side of lemon, Tabasco sauce and chalet vinaigrette. To sip a glass of vintage Dom Pérignon. Dessert was a heart shaped box of chocolates.

Delirum - Shoelace spaghetti with rectangular sauce. Juice of tentacle and a peanut butter and jealous sandwich cake for dessert. Obviously fresh mango juice to drink served in a glass that looked like a pill container

Death - Fugu or Puffer fish. One of the most deadliest foods known in the universe! Après dinner was Hemlock tea.

They made pleasantries to fill in the awkward silences. And it was Destruction who first broke the ice. " How is my favourite lass?" He directed the question at Delirium. Desire's golden eyes narrowed.  
Delirium, who was engrossed with using her spaghetti as a lasso looked up. " Ohh! Its so really. Great. And look did you see this. I can be one of those. Um....what do you call them ? again?"  
"Cowgirls?" Destruction offered helpfully.

"no. Um....." Delirium seemed to be deep in thought. "Cowgirls!" She beamed proudly as if she had arrived to this conclusion on her own.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Destruction said humouring her.

" Because? ... umm .....?" Delirium's thoughts trailed off fading as though remnants in the end of a song.

"Silly sister." Desire said with a sharp saccharine smile." Destruction was just humouring you much like the rest of us with your silly prattling." Desire was vexed at the thought that someone would have the gall to declare anyone was their favourite in their presence. Unless of course it was Desire themselves.

Destruction didn't miss a beat. "You mean the way we humour you, Desire?"

"Funny, I don't recall asking for anything of the sort." they looked at him with dark amusement. "But I'm delighted to see you care." The descriptor was used with deliberate incidence.

Destruction knew verbally sparing with Desire was a fools game. Instead he turned the conversation to Despair. Hesitantly she looked to Desire before answering any of his questions as though for permission. She confessed it was good to see him and soon they fell into familiar dialogue. All was going very well as the relations all talked amongst themselves. That is all but Desire. They were bored and idly swirled their drink around in the crystal flute.

"So Dream." Desire paused dramatically until they were sure they had his full attention. " Seeing anyone these days?"

" I am in fact, yes." Dream said a bit to stately for anyone but Desire to notice.

"Anyone I know?" They purred.

" It is no one of your acquaintance " Dream bristled 

" I'd love to meet them. I'd be able to tell them ever so much about you. Ohh, all good things of course." They mocked,

"Don't you ever tire of meddling in the affairs of others? " He countered

"Why Dream" Desire pretended to look deeply offended, placing their hand over their heart. " I don't meddle. I merely help things arrive to their natural conclusion. May I offer you some advice? Perhaps you should pay attention to this one. Instead of ignoring her for days on end. Leaving her to question every last encounter the two of you had. Driving her to her quarters to cry pathetically into her pillow deep into the night. Maybe you should try not being an asshole for once." Desire looked around the room. All eyes focused on them as each one of the endless stopped what they had been doing. It seemed as though the room was dipped in inhospitable silence.

"What?" Laughed Desire. "Did I say too much?"

It was then that Death spoke out. 

"Desire! Stop, just stop!. I invited everyone here to have a nice time and I am not going to have you ruin it!" 

Dream spoke next

"Sister I feel I am perfectly capable of handling this myself"

" Is that a fact? Because from what I have seen our incompetent ninny of a brother is completely incapable of handling anything." Desire was smug.

It is known that Death is merciful and compassionate. let us say at this time she was neither one of those things.

" This is my place Desire and you can bet your bottom dollar I'm not going to stand here and let you insult me or the rest of our family. Now get your ass over here!" She commanded.

Desire had every intention of ignoring her demands until they saw the utterly scary look in Death's eyes. Languidly Desire began to rise from the table

And if words could roll their eyes. "Sigh, If I must" 

"NOW!" 

Despite themselves Desire jumped a little. 

Death turned on her heel with the understanding that her brother/sister was to follow.

Now in the hallway Death turned to face her sibling. 

"OK" Desire said hands on hips. "Have at it. But first let me just light my..." One look told them that might not be the best idea.

"After tonight, not to mention all these years, consider yourself lucky this is all you're going to get!"

" And prey tell what might that be? You can't kill me. We are bound by rules remember?"

" Trust me Desire after I'm done with you, you'll wish you were dead." 

"And Just what is that supposed to mean? " Desire was as ever defiant.

And then it happened.

Desire sneezed.

Nothing to you or I of course but as an Endless that just wasn't a common occurrence. In fact it wasn't an occurrence at all. Desire was about to find out just exactly what Death meant.

It is a little known fact that while Death is barred from harming the rest of the Endless there are small liberties she might take. One of which is based off the phrase "To catch your death of cold." 

It happened again. Desire sneezed for the second time in it's life. They stood there dazed, slack jawed.

"What did you do to me?" 

Death smiled her cheery smile " Oh? Do you have a bit of a sniffle?"

Not wanting to give Death a modicum of satisfaction they looked her square in the face and said: "Nice try." It wasn't convincing.

Desire's head immediately began to throb. They pinched their eyes shut.and took a deep breath.and in a guise of nonchalance, they fished in their pocket for the cigarette they had attempted to light only minutes before. With their head held high Desire gathered every scrap of dignity they had and walked back into the dinning area to face the rest of the Endless.

Always wanting the last word it was Desire's intention to save face and retreat to their realm before anyone was the wiser.  
The grand entrance they aspired to was promptly ruined as they inhaled dramatically on their cigarette making a great show of it only to end up choking on the smoke. Tawny eyes now watering with the effort they feebly tried to compose themselves only for it to backfire. For now they were caught in a coughing spell and desire was the centre of attention. At last the spell subsided and Despair approached her sibling with a glass of water. Tentatively they took a sip and set it down. 

"Well!" Their words came out as a throaty rasp much to their chagrin " What are you all staring at?" Desire felt hot. And all at once the world was spinning. They grabbed the table for stability. Vainly Desire tried still hiding their vulnerability. 

"This party is boring and I have better things to do than spend a night with beings as dull as you." 

To Desire's absolute horror their nose began to run only just slightly. Sniffling back what they now recognized as a sneeze they continued with quivering breath. 

"I refuse to waste another minute of my precious time." More sniffling ensued as a delicate hand was brought to their nose instinctively in hopes of quelling the urge to sneeze.

Unfortunately the fight was lost. 

And as Desire exited the remaining Endless heard an echo of sneezes trailing behind them.

Retreating to the Threshold they made their way to the main place of residence: The heart. As they slowly trudged through they noticed the temperature surrounding them heighten. This was unusual because the climate needed no regulation as , It was consistently in tune with Desires preferences. The Threshold, being a gargantuan flesh and blood statue of Desire itself, it was intrinsically linked. There were some other odd internal irregularities such as small leaks and slight shaking and these weird looking purple blobs encased in a gelatinous membrane which scientifically were known as macrophage a type of phagocyte,responsible for destroying bacteria, fungi and parasites. Essentially the Threshold was acting as though it too was under the attack of a virus mimicking Desire's own body. 

Finally when Desire reached its chambers they felt dreadful. Not only were they reeling from the embarrassing scene but physically they felt worse and worse by the minute. Usually they would shake off any sort of threats the family made to them and start plotting revenge but at this moment all they could focus on was the pounding in their head and increasing sore throat. 

'what is happening to me?'

Desire had never been sick a day in their life. And while some people throw around that expression I doubt it seems as ostentatiously impressive as someone who has lived about 200,000 or so years. 

Feeling unpleasantly hot they changed from their suit into that of a loose flowing robe. 

Of course they knew what being sick was. But it was something that happened to humans as they were pathetic. 

Desire searched for solace in the left ventricle. A wave of exhaustion swept over them. They lay down feeling particularity sorry for themselves and thats when Despair appeared.

Before this moment It was almost impossible to find Desire in repose without them appearing glamorous and luxurious. They were usually draped upon some fainting couch or just sprawled out looking more alluring then any model could aspire. 

Despair found them in a fetal position, their knees tucked in and arms hugging their legs in close. They were shaking. 

She pondered the sight and reflected on the handful of times she had been called to her brother/sister's realm without being summoned at the gallery. 

Desire felt the looming presence of someone and looked up to instantly regret it as their head starting swimming once more.

"You're here."

They said said simply, their voice mimicking that of the very twin that stood hovering over them, gravel personified. They sneezed again in spite of themselves feeling all the weaker at being watched. Rising from their position they winced at the pain they felt in their head. It felt heavy and clouded. 

" I came to see how you are."

Desire looked at their twin with watery eyes. Their nose was rimmed with traces of pink,their cheeks were flushed,and their already pallor complexion was paler then Despair thought possible. 

" You didn't call with your sigil. I must be worse off than I thought." Desire said ruefully " It has been an age since your duties brought you to me. I feel like shit if you must know."

"I talked to Death after you left." Despair was undeterred by her sisters brash attitude. Being twins they had an understanding and connection the other Endless did not. 

"What the fuck did she do to me"

"It's a cold"

"I know what it is sister, but I just want to know how"

Despair had questioned Death on the same thing. She was not entirely detailed with her answer but mentioned that it had something to do with the power humans gave phrases and since The Endless existed by people's belief by proxy death could harness that. 

Death also had another message for Desire.

"The ball is in my court?" Desire was incredulous. "Whatever is that supposed to mean?!"

" I am only relaying the information that our sister gave." Despair was stoic as usual.

Frustration burned through them much like their ever present fever. They conjured a cigarette and and in an instant a silver heart shaped lighter appeared in their hand. It was lit and Desire proceeded to smoke just to retain some semblance of normalcy. 

They got about two puffs in before they again started coughing.

"Ugh! I can't even smoke!" Desire was furious.

"Perhaps, my twin, it would be to your benefit to forget about your addiction for now."

"Fine!" 

Arms crossed and folded they appeared as petulant child. The temperature in the atmosphere rose then, a clear indication that the virus was indeed circulating through Desires humble abode. And then the place seemed to be vibrating."

"Did you feel that? " Despair asked and it was almost warning as Desire themselves began to shiver violently. 

"I'm s - s- suddenly so c - c - cold!" They began so rub their arms frantically in an attempt to generate heat. 

"Go and lie down." Despair instructed. "I will bring a blanket for you." 

Desire did as was told, and by the time Despair came back with a blanket for their sibling was trembling uncontrollably. Despair maternally placed it over them and tucked it into their sides. She also procured a pillow. Desire wanted to say 'thank you' but as they opened their mouth to speak they sneezed instead. Luckily it was caught in the comforter. An expensive silk handkerchief was produced out of thin air and handed to them and Desire would have taken the time to appreciate the fitting choice were it not for the desperate sneezing fit that took hold. One after the other the sneezes ricocheted through their being until they were left out of breath and dizzy. Their head fell back miserably on the pillow. Letting out a wretched moan they clutched fiercely at the duvet, an instinctively vulnerable act. 

Desire's twin looked on approvingly. 

"What does it feel like?" Despair asked darkly.

"It's as though someone is banging a drum in my brain. Like my veins are filled with ice one minute and molten lava the next. My nose is exploding beyond my control and leaking. My muscles are as sore as if I've spend a dozen consecutive nights in the throes of passion.And my throat feels as if it's engulfed in fire. Most of all it feels mortal."

Even speaking felt labours. 

"It's not fun." Desire finished with a pout. And seeing her twin's eye widen in interest added. "Well maybe it would be for you. You would probably have a ball." 

They snuggled down deeper into their makeshift bed atop cardiac muscle. " I don't like this." Desire complained. 

" I am not sure what to do for you." Despair said. "It is odd, in all the years through my countless mirrors, I have observed many human customs and yet I have never had the opportunity to put them into practice." 

"Mortals are boring." Desire said congested.

"Don't move." Despair said " Rest. I will be back shortly"

Despair ventured out into the further reaches of the left ventricle in search of a mirror. Along the way there was more earthquake like shakes and at a point one convulsions that caused her to loose her footing. It was assumed that was Desire once more sneezing. Despair didn't have to wonder far to find what she was looking for and when she come upon the mirror Despair peered into it. She yanked her hook like ring across her naked bloated belly. The scene unfolded before her. A fancy restaurant : A women was there waiting. She was crying and trying hard not to. It was the place her and her husband always went to on their anniversary before he died.This was the first time she was there to celebrate alone. She felt her walls begin to dissolve and the sadness was overwhelming she knew any moment she would being wailing and make a scene. She needed to get out of there. Fast! She got up with grace and walked out. Mere moments before she got to her car she had her complete breakdown. Back at the restaurant the waiter returned to the table to bring the appetizer: Duck soup. For one. The waiter left and Despair went through the mirror and snatched it up and quickly returned to Desire's Threshold. Despair looked in cautiously and entered their siblings quarters..

"What took you so long?" Desire asked in a cranky tone. 

Slowly and extra carefully whilst carrying the soup. Despair approached Desire's bedside. She saw the beads of perspiration on her twins face and their febrile dazed eyes and a small part of her just wanted to watch and observe. The misery that hung about Desire like a storm cloud made Despair feel closer to her sibling than she had felt in a long time. 

"I have some soup for you Desire."

"It better not be chicken soup. I'm not taking any disgusting human medicine."

"It's not chicken soup. It's duck soup. It is from a gourmet restaurant."

Desire scoffed. " Now, this should be interesting." They said sarcastically.

Despair stood by their quasi patient's bedside and began to feed them spoonfuls of rich broth. To their credit Desire was obedient and devoured the liquid hungrily. 

"Ok. I'm done." Desire pushed the empty bowl toward her. "Satisfied?"

"I am. I think I have done all that I can do here. Except..................." Despair paused. " Here." She handed her elder sibling a stuffed toy rat. " It is often customary for mortals to provide the ailing with tools to provide comfort." 

"Ohh you shouldn't have" Desire was only slightly mocking. "Is it based off one of yours sweet sister?"

Despair with absolutely no humour and in total seriousness said. " Henry." 

Desire was then left alone. 

Feeling weak and exhausted they lay back down. It was maddening being ill. Desire was used to being in control. Not only of themselves but others. They pondered this set of circumstances. It was easy to blame Dream. Their feud had been long established but he never did anything about it. Sure there were threats. 'Empty as his head'. They chuckled at that out loud which resulted in some harsh coughs and they winced at the pain that seized their tender throat. But this horrible situation they were now in wasn't about Dream. Not really. It was their eldest sister who had the proverbial balls to actual enact some sort of attack. 'I didn't even do anything to her.' Desire mused to themselves defensively. And then it was back to 'This is all Dream's fault'. ' If he wasn't such a lawnmower. Yeah! Why was he always using his laser beam cats to comb the eels?' Desire began to perspire. The temperature in the Threshold was increasing at an alarming rate. Desire moaned and placed their hand to their temple. It was blistering hot. The beads of sweat began to glide. The room appeared to be melting around them. 

And that's when Delirium appeared. Looking around the room curiously she tip toed in an exaggerated fashion up to where Desire lay and was now feverishly tossing about. Their cropped hair matted to their damp cheek in angry stands. She crept closer. 

"Sistery - brothery?" Delirium intoned into their available ear.

Desire Immediately jolted forward to find their youngest sister preached on their bed staring at them. Desire's eyes squinted and narrowed at altering degrees. "Delirium?" They managed to croak out through parched lips. 

"Yup! It's me!" Delirium cried happily " Were you expecting another something? Like a puddle. Because those things are never where you leave them. And this one time it actually was where I left it and I was very confused because it wouldn't say why."

"Oh great!" Just what I need. How many more of you are going to visit me without an invite?" Desire was not in the mood to cater to her littlest sister's whims

"Go away.! I don't feel good" Sneezing in triplicate served to prove their point. The threshold shook with the aftershocks. 

" Weeee" Squealed Delirium. "It's like a rollercoster!" She pointed at Desire and scrunched up her face. " You're dripping. Are you broken?" 

Desire took out their pocket silk and dabbed gingerly at their nose. 

"No, I'm not broken. I'm sick! I suppose, though, it's the same thing." They answered dejectedly.

"That's why I'm here I guess." Delirium looked at the floor sadly. "Poor Desire. You must feel pretty crumbly. I almost never get to come to your place. Especially not for busyness" 

"Don't be a nuisance Del."

"But I love new scents. Have you ever smelt jamboree and tourniquet. Maybe I can make things more fun. Do you want to sneeze sparkles? I could do that?? If you want." She looked ever hopeful.

Desire shuddered at the thought. "No. I don't want that." They said dully. The absence of cheek was a clear indication that their fight had indeed been knocked out. The furnace inside them seemed to be working overtime. Blanket's kicked off they longed for even the unpleasant sensation of chills. Everything seemed too hot. They wanted nothing to touch their scorching skin. The pillow by their head only served to aggravate. The stuffed rat that had been gifted to them seemed blistering hot. Desire grabbed it with the intention of hurling across it the room when it came to life and bit them. Desire dropped it in shock. 

"What the fuck?!" 

"It's not really. Real, really." Delirium said. This wasn't her fault. " I'm sorry. I can't help it." Delirium said woefully. " I wanted to do the sparkles." This is the part of her job she hated. What made it worse was this was a member of her own family. 

Desire thrashed against the bed. Confused and scared at the things they saw. They could no longer distinguish reality. 

"Please go away." They begged and it wasn't clear if they meant Delirium or something else entirely.

And then weakened by exhaustion and fever Desire passed out.

Desire fell into a sea of blackness and in the space of the unconscious their fever dream began.

They found themselves walking. It was in a forest and it was day. The sun beat down and filtered through the foliage causing it to intermittently cast it's rays and forcing them to shield their golden eyes. They shivered with chill despite the warmth in the air.

'I'm dreaming' Desire ascertained and sneezed suddenly against their wrist. 'And I'm still ... sick' And even in their own head it was painful to admit. 'Well of course I am'. Desire continued narrating to themselves. 'I'm in my brother's realm after all, and when has he been in the habit of doing me a kindness?"

"When have you ever given me reason to."

Desire turned around and there stood Morpheus.

"This is indeed a rare event my brother." Desire said clearing their throat. "It isn't like you to intertwine yourself in family affairs. That's usually my job."

"If I am not mistaken, it is you who came to I." 

" Believe me It wasn't a choice." Desire answered annoyance dipping from every syllable.

"So I am aware. I heard of your ailment." Dream was careful. "I must admit I was curious to see how you were affected."

As if on cure the familiar and feathery tickle returned to Desire's nose. If there was a more embarrassing for time sternuation Desire could not think of one. They gave their nose a vigorous rub. Trying not to sniffle.

"I'b fide." Desire said, so obviously not 'fine'. The tell tale signs of fever displayed on their cheeks were a dead give away as was their cold converted speech. Their breath became hitched , mouth slack and eyes closed. It was evident that Desire was about to sneeze and was doing everything in their power not to. Their head reared back and with an audible gasp of air they let out a viciously loud sneeze that propelled them forward and almost in half with the force. They groaned wearily. 

"God bless." Dream said " You do look rather awful." It was meant as an observation but the insult to his sibling suited him.

Dream handed them a square of cotton. Desire begrudgingly thanked him and turned around humiliated to quietly blow their nose.

"I'm sure this is entertaining for you." Desire retorted shrinking inside themselves with how horrid they still sounded. 

"I will admit. It is very intriguing. Clinically speaking." 

"I'm glad I amuse." Desire managed through a few coughs." So what am I even doing here Dream? Am I just here for you to gawk at like some animal in a zoo?!" Desire could feel their temper begin to flare. 

The night king was infuriatingly calm. " It is your Dream, you tell me."

The scene changed. They were transported to a room furnished and decorated in elaborate wealth. There was an impossibly large bed in the centre. Desire was so fatigued and fragile at this point they blunderingly made their way over to it and lay down.  
Desire's eyes closed naturally. They felt a cool hand rest on their forehead. Desire sighed contented.

"You are very warm sister-brother." Dream sounded concerned. 

Desire had almost forgot themselves, now fully remembering they feebly swatted Dream's hand away. Lacking in co - ordination and strength the attempt was futile. 

They moaned in protest unable to do much else.

"Hush sibling." Morpheus admonished gently. He dipped a cloth in the water filled basin that sat beside him. He proceeded to gently stroke Desire's heated forehead and cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?" Desire asked huskily

"Is it not what big brothers would do for their siblings?"

"Not you. Not us."

"I suppose you're lucky it's a dream then. I have a cup of tea for you. Can you sit up?" Dream's voice was both soothing and encouraging in tone, the likes of which Desire had never heard. 

Placing the weight of themselves on their arms and using their hands Desire was able to manoeuvre in an upright position.  
They took the steaming mug from Dream and tried sniffing it but were too stuffed up to smell anything. 

"It's rose hip and chocolate." Dream answered their siblings silent question.

Desire drank the tea and as much as they hated to admit, it was much better than they had anticipated. Dream being nice was something very similar. They weren't quite expecting to like it and they would never let on that they did. Their contradictory feelings caused Desire a feeling of underlying anxiety as they were forced to endure this perplexing scenario. Surfacing again the ubiquitous tickle made its presence known, only this time in their throat and their coughing interrupted this internal dialogue.Desire urgently put down the mug before the attack began. The coughs sounded deep and very painful. Desire tried to inhale as best they could in between each convulsion but it seemed as if they sincerely couldn't stop. Watching their sibling is such distress Dream began to rub their back in small circles. When Desire finally did stop they were left wheezing and short of breath, tears streaming down their face. Desire clasped their throat and winced in pain. 

"Ow." They whined. 

"Poor thing." Dream sighed. 

It was the second time that night Desire had heard such similar phrasing but from her older brother it had the complete opposite effect. 

"I don't need your pity." Pouted Desire. 

"Excellent. I'll not waste any. Instead I might offer you my compassion." Dream was reasonable. 

"I don't want that either. I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me, Dream!" Mustering all the bravado they could was difficult but Desire was acting in self defence. They wished they could just wake up. This dream was getting intensely too surreal for their liking. 

Dream looked fondly at his sibling and said. "It is a true shame, as it is often the ones most in need of empathy, that are loathe to accept it." Dream tenderly brushed away a stand of stray hair from Desires forehead and and as if making room placed an affectionate kiss in that exact spot. .

"Rest well, my sister - brother." 

And before Desire could take much more they awoke.

Upon consciousness Desire's mind ventured over the events that had just transpired in their brothers realm. It left them confused and the more they thought about it, it made them furious. 'Why was Dream being so kind?', 'What has he to gain?', 'How am I to act the next time we meet?'. It was a never ending cycle of question after question. Their relationship was clear previously. They both understood the parts they would play and now Dream had ruined that! If he had been the cold and unfeeling dream king as was usual, then there would be no cause for concern. But he was NICE! 

While Desire sat in bed still nursing their malady and pondering this new revelation both Dream and Death were conversing through their gallery's, much like old friends on the phone. 

"I need full details!" Death squealed giddily to her brother. 

Dream went over the events. He was sure to include how unsightly Desire looked, the handkerchief he provided, soothing their fever, the tea, aiding their fit of coughing and lastly, the one that had death in peels of laughter, the kiss on the forehead.

" I bet Desire loved that." She said sarcastically. "So they looked awful too, huh? Death prompted, hungry for all the details.

"They not only looked frightful, my sister, but they sounded almost as ghastly as well. If not more so."

" I wish I could have been there to witness everything!"

"It was very fascinating. I told them as much. As I stated before, It was was one of the main reasons why I agreed to this arrangement with you." Dream replied thoughtfully. 

"Bullshit!" Death blurted out. "You just wanted to see Desire suffer. Admit it Dream." Death smiled broadly. She found this excuse as amusing as it was transparent.

"I do not deny that it was a motivating factor to see our sibling in dire straits however it became apparent to me that I rather liked doting on Desire and in truth this may have been an experience I had been otherwise lacking. Perhaps Desire was not the preferred candidate, yet were it not for them, I might not have arrived at this epiphany."

"Watch it there, lil brother or someone might accuse you of getting soft." 

"That is unlikely as the only others who know about this are you and our aforementioned sibling and I am quite confident that Desire will not be so keen to boast as it appeared to make them quite uncomfortable." Retrospectively this was the source for most of his amusement and in reality, had more to do with Dream's enjoyment than he would have liked to admit. 

"How so?" Death probed. She was so glad she had asked Dream to do this. It almost just as enjoyable hearing about it. 

" It seemed as though the more kindly I behaved toward Desire the more I incurred their anger."

"That's perfect!!" Death said giggling picturing it. 

"Well I think their lesson was learned. On multiple fronts." Dream said wisely.

"Lesson? Nah! " Death waved her hand in a dismissive fashion. "I think they learned a whole curriculum!" 

They two said goodbyes through their galleries and parted ways on either side of their realms.

The next day in Desire's own realm they were consumed by yet another dreadful sneezing fit .Their third of the morning so far. This one seemed to be the worst. It was so bad, and caused such chaos and commotion within the Threshold, that Desire themselves was tossed off the bed and onto the floor due to all of the resulting turbulence.

They lay there like a rejected doll at first, and then when they tried to get up, they stumbled, as the area was still somewhat unstable.  
The sneezing continued. The tremors due to the sneezing continued. And Desires intolerance due to both of those things continued. 

"I can't take anymore of this!" Desire shrieked out loud.

Driven by pure frustration and fury they were determined to confront Death and end this misery once and for all. Feeling chilled they grabbed the blanket off the bed and draped it cape like over their shoulders and headed to their gallery. 

Still sneezing along the way made for a treacherous path. After each the pericardium of the heart shook keeping desire almost perpetually off balance.

When they arrived at the gallery they were worse for wear. Nose running , eyes streaming, they were a mess.

They plucked their sisters sigil from the wall and held it. 

"Sister, Ahatischoo! I sdand in your gallery ....Haitsshchoo! *sniff* I hold your sigil. Will you talk to be? Ahhtichoo!!" Desire could barely get the words out for all the sneezing.

Death appeared and took one look at Desire and had to swallow a laugh. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you." Death said pleasantly " You look tired. Have you not been sleeping well?" She smirked. 

Desire clutched the blanket tighter and honestly Death was almost beginning to feel sorry for their sister - brother. Dream had said they were in bad shape but she could have never expected this. 

" I give ub! Ok? " Desire sneezed a double and groaned. "Jusd kill be." They pleaded miserably 

"You see! I told you I would have you begging for death!". This time Death did laugh. "Obviously I'm not going to kill you silly! And I'll reverse the effects, on one condition."

"Adything. Dame it."

"I think Dream deserves an apology. And I hope you will think long and hard before you try messing around with anyone in the family again." Death was stern but could see Desire had suffered enough. 

Desire wiped their hand across their nose and then held it up. "I swear by the fist circle." 

Immediately they could suddenly breathe. The pressure in their head and sinuses vanished. Their nose was left in peace and they felt like their body was no longer shaking with chills. They were well in a flash. They dropped their blanket dramatically to the floor. And struck a pose. 

"I suppose I have a call to make." Desire said, honouring their promise

" Well." Death said with finality "I suppose you will never forget what it's like."

"what, what is like?" Desire arched an elegant eyebrow

" A taste of your own medicine."


End file.
